


The Love Lives of Tired Girls

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, light role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot have been girlfriends for long enough, Lapis is worried, but Peridot is ready. It's time for their first time</p><p>The smut scene for the fic  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4917970/chapters/11283217">12 O'Clock at Your Local King Soopers</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Lives of Tired Girls

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I had a request for a 12KS smut scene and here we are (or at least, the second version)
> 
> set between chapters 24 and 25

She came home smelling like mud and sunshine, and Lapis figured she tasted like an entire pond and felt like sandpaper, but Peridot pushed her up against the door when they got home and stuck her tongue into her mouth.

They kissed up against her door frame, Peridot nipped at her bottom lip and explored the insides of her mouth as Lapis held her hand. She put her other hand around her waist and Peridot grabbed at her hips, pressing her leg up between Lapis's thighs, eliciting a gasp from the other girl.

She opens her mouth to say something but Peridot closes in for another kiss and they get lost in the heat and movement until Lapis is breathless.

Peridot grinds their bodies together but Lapis holds her at bay, "wait." She says frantically as she tries to push down her own need.

Peridot wilts and kicks the door.

"What?" Lapis says as she puts down their bags and closes the door.

"Nothing." Peridot huffs, "it's just..." She approaches again and Lapis takes a step back.

"Erg," Peridot turns her back on her and pulls at her own hair. “You are not attracted to me, are you?” Lapis kisses her on the neck.

“Trust me,” she leans back and tries to catch her eye, “that’s not the problem.”

Peridot quirks up half a grin and kisses her on the collarbone and whispers into her skin, “so what then? Why don't you want to go farther?”

“Aren’t you,” Lapis bites her lip, “a virgin?”

Peridot peers up, “what? Are you waiting for a wedding night?”

Lapis shrugs, “maybe.”

“Maybe?!” Peridot huffs and scowls at her.

Lapis looks up at the ceiling, “you’re first time should be special. Mine kind of sucked and all parties involved left disappointed.” She kisses her on the cheek, “I don’t want your first memories of it...to be like bad. You’ll have them forever.” She presses her hand to her cheek and Peridot leans into it.

"You don't have to worry about that." She smiles and puts out her hand, "it's you."

Lapis shakes her head, "hey now, I don't trust that guy much." Peridot frowns and she taps their foreheads together lightly, "I just want it to be good."

Peridot frowns, "then let's _make_ it good. Waiting around is for people who think something better is always coming." She takes her hand, "like now isn't good enough already."

Lapis snorts, "that's pretty deep. I might be out of my league."

Peridot kisses her, "you've always been out of your league." Lapis pushes her towards the couch and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"You've got that right," she presses backwards, "I mean if your sure though."

"Do you need it in writing idiot?"

Lapis smirks at her and goes to turn, “lemme get the paper."

Peridot grabs onto her shoulder and makes her stay, "Just. Sleep with me." She peers up with a small smile, "I'll make it good for you too."

Lapis giggles but her face is on fire,  "Stay here." She pushes her down on to the couch, "make yourself comfortable." She tries to purr and then runs to her dresser to hide her burning face and change clothes. She spends five minutes finding her black thong, see-through bra and only one garter. Hopefully only one garter would do (the sexy look for disorganized girls).

She holds a firm eye contact over her shoulder with Peridot as she takes off her clothes, shaking her ass slightly and slipping on the lingerie one piece at a time. She hears a hiccup and the noisy sound of something clattering to the ground, Lapis smiles to herself.

Peridot was lying back on the couch in her thin white shirt and nothing else when she turns around, Lapis tries to slink up to her, swaying her hips as she goes.

"So, uh, do things just...start?" Peridot asks shrilly.

Lapis shrugs, "it's like a doctors appointment. Naked, weird noises, your mom is there."

Peridot laughs, "what?"

Lapis nuzzles her, "relax."

Peridot’s lips thin out, “well as your doctor.”

"My doctor?"

"Yes," Peridot bounces her eyebrows up and down, "I can check you out."

Lapis swings her legs over the couch and crawls up to her. Peridot opens her mouth to kiss her, Lapis leans forward, “Check me out then.” She parts her legs so she can get in between them and leans forward into Peridot. She visibly gulps.

“Doctor.” Lapis pushes her cleavage together, “I’m afraid I don’t feel well.” She kisses her cheek and plays along, biting the outside of her ear.

“Tell me what’s the matter.” Peridot pets her hair with a light hand and Lapis tries not to break out of her ‘pouty-sexy-face.’

She presses her body up against Peridot’s, just in front of the heat radiating from between her legs and her breasts pressed against her collarbone, “I think I may have amnesia.”

“How’s that?” Peridot asks softly as she stares down, eyes as large as saucers on her lady parts.

Peridot was lowering her shoulder strap and kissing and nipping at her exposed skin. Lapis leans into her ear, “I forgot how to fuck.”

Peridot stiffens under her and makes a strangled noise from the back of her throat. Lapis looks down, only to find her green eyes like poison, focused on her breasts and thighs.

“I can help with that.” 

Peridot suddenly pushed her up and flipped them over, placing herself on top. They start making out on her couch, hands pressed onto her shoulders and Lapis’s fingers fisting in Peridot’s hair, Peridot straddling her to keep her in place.

Peridot deepens their kiss and Lapis stretches out underneath her, “who knew,” she chuckles to herself.

“Shhh,” Peridot kisses her on the forehead, “you're sick.”

Lapis shakes her head and sticks out her lower lip, “make me better.”

Peridot snickers behind her hand and then straightens Lapis out, “put your hands above your head.”

Lapis complies, “okay?” She juts her breasts out and Peridot’s small hands curve around her dipping waist.

“Keep them there. And tell me how this feels."

Lapis just blinks down at her and nods curiously.

Peridot kisses her on the neck, Lapis tosses her head back, “good.” She mouths. Peridot trails her fingers up and down her sides and kisses her jawline, her shoulders and then her sternum.

Lapis keeps her hands above her head and waits for Peridot, she deftly winds her hands behind Lapis’s back and unclasps the thin bra.

Lapis arches her back, “doctor,” she says sternly as she pushes her tits up into the air, Peridot pushes her spine back into the cushions.

“Medicine is a practice in patience my dear.” And Lapis scowls at her.

Peridot kisses the top of her breast and Lapis bites her lip, “come on.” She says, Peridot goes agonizingly slow, kisses and lick the full length of her exposed chest.

“Are you going to at least motorboat me while you're at it?” Lapis asks sardonically.

Peridot peers up and then gives a quick flick of her tongue over her nipple, Lapis gasps sharply and Peridot chuckles.

“Is your memory coming back?” She coos.

Lapis pouts, “no. I don’t think so.” 

“Ah,” Peridot descends and takes one of her brown pert nipples into her mouth. She sucks, hard. Lapis arches off the couch and screws her eyes up .

She swirls the nipple in her mouth and Lapis makes an ungodly high pitched noise.

“More,” she moans as Peridot licks and sucks her right nipple, playing with the other one with her left hand.

Peridot stops and Lapis could almost kick her. Peridot winks up at her and kisses her solar plexus and nips and licks her way to the belly button, Lapis just groans from frustration and the heat growing in her gut.

“Tell me if anything hurts.” She says, “I’m going to do an examination.”

“Yes miss doctor.” Lapis opens her legs, “the problem area is right there.” She tries to guide Peridot towards her clit.

Peridot takes her sweet time, running her harsh little tongue over her sensitive inner thigh and the area where her leg met her hips. Lapis blushes and opens her legs as wide as they will go.

Peridot stops and Lapis can feel her breath on her sex.

“It’s okay.” Lapis says as the pause stretches on, “if you want to-”

“You’re beautiful.” Peridot says quickly, “I want all of you.” She says even quicker, “I want to eat you whole, and tie you up and never let you go.”

“Well,” Lapis searches for words. “Same?”

“The doctor will see you now.” Lapis laughs which turns into a cry as Peridot licks her slit.

“Ah! Peridot!” She calls out, Peridot puts her warm tongue across the folds in her sex and makes Lapis bawl her fists up in the couch material, “nhhh.”

Peridot kisses her and takes her into her warm mouth, “that’s it," she encourages, "help me remember, that part- yes, ugh.”

Lapis starts panting and crying out as she plays with her clit in her mouth, setting the little ball of nerves on fire.

“That’s it, oh God.” She squirms and Peridot mouths down to her hole, Lapis whines from the loss but Peridot’s pink determined tongue is distraction enough.

It fucks in and out of her, reaching deeper into her pussy and making Lapis hopes Peridot doesn’t drown in how wet Lapis is.

She flicks her tongue inside and out of her, opening her up and making a heat pool in her gut like a tugboat pulling her over the edge.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she yells breathlessly like some terrible porn star as Peridot firmly tongues her into a climax. She cums in a wordless cry, eyes wide open as they see white and God and her nails digging into her wrist as she presses them into her skin.

Peridot must have been the best worker to ever grace the earth because she fucks Lapis through her orgasm until she is spent, making her couch a little damper and her body ooze release.

She lies bonelessly on her side. Peridot brings her head up, panting and licking her lips.

“Did you,” she puffs, “remember?”

Lapis draws her in, pressing her against her sweaty naked body to cuddle, “the fuck I did.” She kisses Peridot one the cheek while she struggles against her. “You’re so cute.” She presses her chest into Peridot’s, who continues to squirm.

“Ugh, but like,” Peridot looks around, “it was good?”

“Do you think I could fucking fake that?” She wipes sweat off her brow, “did you practice with a real doctor?”

“No.” Peridot puffs her chest out, “I read up on it.”

Lapis giggles and squishes her closer, “you read, like, a book?”

“Mainly tips. Mostly from websites.” She lists them off and Lapis kisses her on the neck.

“My lil’sex nerd.” She hums into her collarbone and she can feel Peridot rolling her eyes.

“Well, I didn’t exactly have experience to go off of.”

Lapis stretches, “well, that’s all I have so-”

“SO.” Peridot says loudly and Lapis sits them up and starts massaging little circles into her back.

“Relax.” She murmurs again. She pulls her into her lap and buries her face in her still damp blond hair.

Peridot shifts on top of her, “Lapis…” She says softly.

“Yes, like that, except louder and from my mad sex skills.”

Peridot snorts, her muscles uncoiling underneath her fingers, “I'll believe that when I see it.”

Lapis shakes her head and digs her fingers into her back, giving a harder massage. “Oh you will.”

She works her fingers up into her shirt and rubs her naked skin, drawing circles and rainbows into it, Peridot starts making little humming noises of approval.

Lapis starts licking her neck and digging her teeth delicately into her exposed jugular, Peridot peeps but Lapis touches her softly.

“Hold still.” She sings and moves her hands to her chest, “you know you're a fox, right?”  Peridot squirms, she starts massaging around her nipples through the shirt, her breath comes out in little sighs.

“These little pert tits.” She runs the palm of her hand over her right nipple and Peridot jumps, “ssshh.”

She moves into a rhythm of feeling her up and kissing her along her back and finally turning her head around to pepper kisses on her cheeks and lips.

“You’re hips make me want to die.” She croons, and moves her free hand to her legs, she touches her knee to her thigh to her hips and grabs on.

“Die?” She huffs.

“Die. Touch myself. You know.” She laughs and she trails her hands up and down Peridot’s inner thigh, she shivers, “you make me hot. Wet. Hard.” Peridot lets out a little cry, Lapis pets her sex gently.

Lapis takes her breathy pants as a good sign and lifts her shirt over her head and presses her naked back up against her chest, Peridot makes a wordless little noise.

Lapis works her fingers over her wet folds and outer clit. “Lapis…” Peridot says in a choked tone.

Lapis bites at her ear and circles her fingers around her pussy, “You make me want to do bad things to that pretty little mouth, and tits and cunt.” She tries to talk dirty. Peridot presses into her, “forever. Every night.” Peridot stiffens against and Lapis dips her fingers into her.

She opens her legs for Lapis and Lapis fingers her, working one digit in and then pumping it in and out before inserting a second finger.

“God you are wet.” Lapis hisses into her ear.

“I just ate you out!” She gurgles and Lapis laughs a thin silver sound like bells, and kisses her and fucks her quicker.

“And I thank you.” She scissors her fingers gently and Peridot arches into her. “There we go.”

She guides her through it, searching deep inside and probing her soft red walls.

“Uh, oh,” Peridot’s eyes go wide.

“Sshh, honey,” she uses her free hand to wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye, “Lapis has you. She’ll show you the magic of the g-spot.”

“What?”

“Tell me when you,” she delves deeper inside her, to make Peridot shake and tremble in her arms.

“Ah!”

“There!” She works her fingers over a little rigged spot persistently, the ball of nerves inside her pussy.

Peridot starts rocking up against her and fluid soaking Lapis fingers, she moves quickly and roughly, rocking in and out of her until Peridot is yelping and crying out loud. She was not a quiet girl.

“There, there, _there_ ,” Lapis repeats like a mantra, and Peridot is digging her nails into Lapis’s leg and Lapis has to hold her on the couch so she doesn’t fall off.

Peridot cums soundlessly and writhes on top of Lapis while she concentrates on milking her to total completion.

“I’m gonna fuck you into oblivion,” she promises through her teeth until Peridot’s whole body is shaking and she clings to Lapis like a lifeboat.

Lapis finally shifts their weight and manages to pick Peridot up and bring her into the bed, Peridot tries to say something but it seems to die on her lips and Lapis kisses her gently.

“The second one always feels better.”

“Wha…?”

Lapis continues her ruthless pursuit of pleasure for her girlfriend, fingering her while she kneeled above her and watches her like a fox with a hen.

“Come on honey.” She probes deep inside her, Peridot stretches her arms out to anchor herself to the bed, the whole mattress shakes.

“Lapis!” A cry is ripped from her throat and Lapis watches as she cums again, naked and calling out her name.

“Hell yes,” Lapis’s fingers are completely soaked now and she gets down to lick her properly on her clit and hole.

“Oh God,” Peridot looked up to heaven and Lapis kisses her way up to her lips.

“One more,” Lapis says as she smears the liquid over her girlfriend's body.

“I don’t think I have another.”

“You say that, but you're a liar, and I have a thing called a vibrator.” She reaches for the low shelf by her bed (which lay on the floor like a homeless charlton).

“Oh my God.” Peridot repeats over and over and wraps her arms around Lapis’s neck. Lapis nods and pulls out a blue rigged pink dildo.

“Get ready sweetheart.”

“I don’t think, I don’t know.” Lapis lets her catch her breath for a second before quickly and efficiently pressing the ‘Ms. Pink’ up against her clit.

“Ah!” Lapis can see the whites of her eyes, and moves the little machine up in vibrations, pressing it intermittently against her.

“Cum for me,” she hums and kisses her, her eyes, her lips, her breasts while rubs against her until Peridot is trying to hump her vibrator and she presses it inside her delicately. “Cum.” She says aggressively and gets on her hands and knees, tonguing her clit while thrusting the vibrator in and out. She tastes like musk and heat and Lapis licks and sucks like her life depends on it.

“Ah!” Lapis watches as Peridot’s eyes tear up and her body convulses for the third time.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

Peridot cums with Lapis licking her and fucking her with the vibrator and Lapis hums into her, lapping up her wetness as she releases.

Peridot’s limbs relax under her and Lapis removes ‘Ms. Pink’ and puts it away before crawling up next to Peridot.

Peridot tries to say something, but no words seem to come out.

“I told you I’d make your first time a good one.” She kisses her on the nose and Peridot wraps her short arms around her neck, pressing their bodies together like sweaty cats curling up against each other.

Peridot plasters her whole body against her, breasts to her side and legs wrapped around her.

“I’m not sure,” Peridot yawns, “I’ve never done that so many times.”

Lapis shrugs and kisses her on the forehead, “we’ll work up to seven.”

Peridot’s eyes go wide, “seven? Jesus.”

Lapis snickers and nods, “I take care of my girlfriends.” She winks, “and that’s my record with Mr. Right.” She holds up her right hand and wiggles her fingers, Peridot grabs and leans into her palm like a dog looking to be pet. She strokes her hair and Lapis feels the tug of unconscious on her senses.

She yawns and tries to get as close to Peridot as possible, Peridot reciprocates, like they want to crawl into each other's skin. They tangle their legs together and sigh.

Lapis yawns and buries her nose in Peridot’s hair.

"So? Good memories?" She asks softly.

Peridot nods and mouths sleepily, “Love you.”

“Yeah,” Lapis shakes like a leaf, “I love you too.”

 

\---------------

Lapis wakes up early, jumps out of bed, has her legs shake under her like there's an earthquake and she almost collapses. “Ah,” She stretches her sore thighs and dresses with the speed of a very old sickly cat. She kisses a sleeping Peridot before she departs as light as a shadow.

She goes to her corner store and buys eggs, milk, two hunks of dark chocolate and flowers. She places them on the table and tries to break out her skills at ‘cooking’ and being ‘romantic.’

“Lazuli!” Lapis stands up straighter when Peridot calls to her, she runs across the room to kiss her girlfriend, but Peridot is wobbling in place.

“Yeah?’ She asks with a cocked eyebrow.

Peridot wraps a blanket over her head and sits back down, “where were you?”

Lapis whips out the flowers, “shopping. Happy first sex!” She cries and tries to hand over the flowers. Peridot just sits there. “Oh come on.” Lapis walks over, “We can eat in bed and tell bad stories about our coworkers!”

Peridot begrudgingly looks up at her and mumbles something.

“What was that?”

“I can’t…”

“I can’t hear you.”

“I can’t stand up Lazuli!” Lapis watches as Peridot attempts to get up and take a few steps and then her legs seems to give out under her, “my hips are more sore then the time I did the whole pacer in gym to get an A.”

Lapis chuckles, “did you get it?”

Peridot smirks, “never underestimate my pursuit of a good GPA.”

Lapis descends on her and kisses her slowly, wholly, then wraps her legs and arms, “up we go!” Lapis hoists her up and she feels her own hips shake under her. “We’ll get an exercise routine out of you yet!”

Peridot grumbles and Lapis places her at the table, “I suppose I can handle it…” she glances up, “if it’s like this every time.”

“Every time!” Lapis crows.

“And if it’s you.” Peridot places her hand over Lapis’s and Lapis’s heart skips a beat and does a little loop-de-loop.

“R-right.” Lapis blushes and brings her food in bed. "If you still like me?" She tries to joke with a crooked smile.

Peridot kisses the smile off her lips, "don't worry. I think you can keep me around."

"I hope so." She whispers and carries her around the room until her placing her back down in the nest of sheets.

She joins her there and they curl up in the covers to eat early morning chocolate, staying in bed deep into the afternoon- eating, laughing and talking, among other things.


End file.
